


Paris Burning

by InsertQuirkyUsername



Category: Doctor Who, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertQuirkyUsername/pseuds/InsertQuirkyUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After travelling too long on his own, the Tardis makes an executive decision to see that the Doctor finds himself a friend and locks him out in the middle of 15th century Paris.<br/>Chance sees him meet Clopin Trouillefou and through him, Esmeralda.<br/>When Frollo makes it his mission to have the Doctor, he makes it his mission to keep his new friends safe, whatever the cost. However he could never have anticipated Frollo's desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights and stuff go to The Walt Disney Company, Victor Hugo and the BBC. I make no profit from this and... Well, you know the rest.

"Yes, yes. I know you think I've been alone too long but it's better this way! This way I'm not putting anyone in any danger."

A loud bang came from the console, signifying she didn't agree. Then without warning she dropped out of the Time Vortex and made to land.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He shrieked, clinging desperately at the railings.

The unmistakable sound of the old girl landing and materialising broke through the otherwise silent console room. The monitor swung around to where the Doctor stood and displayed only:

**Planet: Earth**

**Location: Paris, France.**

**Year: 1482 AD**

Then the monitor is swung away from him and the doors open of their own accord, a sign that she is angry with him and wants him to leave for a while.

He did as he was told and walked away from the controls, down the steps and out the door which slammed on him the second he was out.

The early morning heat took his breath away. Of all the places on earth, France was somewhere he tended not to visit. From it's very early history France had a bad habit of mistreating it's poor and downtrodden. Of course she would lock him out here. 1400's just fantastic. How did she expect him to spend the hours if not days she remained in her tantrum? She certainly wasn't going to get him to back down that way. Nope, not a chance.

While he had been internally monologuing, his feet had been padding along the cobbled streets aimlessly. He had come to a wide street bustling with children and their mothers. The smell of fresh baking was heavy in the air.

"Mama, while you shop can I go listen to Clopin's stories?" A little girl asked her mother, already pulling away from her in the direction of the puppet stall.

"Oui, but do not give him anything Annabelle." She told her daughter.

"Mama I have nothing to give." She giggled and ran off.

With some interest, the Doctor looked in the direction of the puppet stall the girl had run towards.  _Nothing better to do, I suppose._ he thought and walked in the same direction. He thought over the exchange between the two. Particularly the way the mother looked disapprovingly in the direction of Clopin's stall. The only good reason she would have to look so disgusted with a working Parisian was if they weren't in fact a Parisian. Clopin must be a Romani, or as far as many in this era would call them a gypsy. The Doctor snorted at this blatant racism. The little girl however didn't seem to understand why her mother disliked the puppeteer, that much was evident in the way she told her mother that she couldn't give what she didn't have.

He stayed to the back of the small gathering of mostly children who clamoured at the front of the stall. Inside stood a man dressed head to toe in bright colours and a collar with bells on it. His purple hat held a yellow feather and he wore a purple mask over his eyes. Already he seemed more interesting than anyone else the Doctor was going to meet while he was stuck here.

"Morning in Paris, the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame." He sang, "The Fisherman fishes, the Bakerman bakes to the bells of Notre Dame. To the big bells as loud as the thunder! To the little bells as soft as the Psalm."

He had the children enraptured, they were now sat on the ground staring up at him in awe. The Doctor drew a little closer and smiled when Clopin caught his eye, he received in return a wink and a smile.

"Some people say the soul of the city's in the toll of the bells, the bells of Notre Dame. Listen, they're beautiful non? So many colours of sounds, so many changing moods, because you know they do not ring all by themselves." At this, Clopin produced a puppet which looked just like a miniature version of him and, with a high pitched squeak, he voiced the puppet.

' _They don't?'_ "No, silly boy. Up there, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?" ' _Who?_ ' "What is he?" ' _What?_ ' "How did he come to be there?" ' _How?_ '

With a pat to the puppet's head, he silenced it. This got a laugh from the children and even the Doctor grinned at that.

"Hush! And Clopin will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster."

A few children gasped at this and where Clopin's singing had become simply speaking, he began to sing once again. "Dark was the night when our tale was begun. On the docks near Notre Dame, four frightened gypsies slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame, but a trap had been laid for the gypsies and they gazed up in fear and alarm at a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells. The bells of Notre Dame. Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world of vice and sin and he saw corruption everywhere except within.

' _Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice_.' Clopin said, obviously imitating this Judge Frollo before he changed his tone to a gruff one in personation of a guard.

' _You there, what are you hiding?_ '

' _Stolen goods no doubt. Take them from her._ '

Then he sounded like himself again, "She ran! But Frollo pursued, she lost him for moments when she leapt over a gate that Frollo's horse could not. The alleyway she ran through lead to Notre Dame.

' _Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary._ ' She yelled and pleaded but it was too late, Frollo had caught her and they struggled on the steps of Notre Dame as he tried to take from her, the baby she held. She lost her balance and fell."

The Doctor was sure that this story was not entirely fictional and he could feel a very strong hatred building in his gut for whoever this Frollo character was supposed to represent, if not the man himself.

"When he looked upon the baby and saw his deformities he declared it a monster and went to drown him in the well near the steps of Notre Dame but before he could… ' _Stop!_ ' cried the Archdeacon

' _This is an unholy demon, I am sending it back to hell where it belongs._ '

' _See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame._ '

' _I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued._ '

' _Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame._ '

' _My conscience is clear!_ '

' _You can lie to yourself and to your minions. You can claim that you haven't a qualm but you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes, the very eyes of Notre Dame!_ '

"And for one time in his life of power and control, Frollo felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul."

' _What must I do?_ '

' _Care for the child and raise it as your own._ '

' _What?! Am I to be saddled with this misshapen… Very well, but let him live with you in your church._ '

' _Live here? Where?_ '

' _Anywhere. Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see. The bell tower perhaps? And who knows? Our Lord works in mysterious ways, even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me._ '

"And Frollo gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half-formed, Quasimodo. Now here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man? Sing the bells, bells, bells. bells, bells of Notre Dame!"

His story ended there and the children ran off to find their parents. The Doctor moved forward to speak with him as Clopin stepped out of his stall to stretch his legs.

"Quite a tale, don't you worry you might frighten the children?" The Doctor chuckled.

"Non monsieur, the children have quite active imaginations of their own. My stories do not scare them, I know for they return each morning to hear them again. Of course, if my stories scare them it is no concern of mine, they are not my children." Clopin laughed and straightened up to look at the Doctor, " I notice you enjoyed it too. It is not often I get adults coming to listen to my performance."

"Then they are most certainly missing out." He smiled, "My name's the Doctor."

"Ah but Doctor who?" Clopin joked, "I am Clopin."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Clopin."

"And I yours, Doctor."

The Doctor was about to offer a hand for Clopin to shake when a scream and the clattering of hoofs startled them both. Without a seconds hesitation they both ran to the source of the scream.

A guard on a horse had slain two people and judging from the way Clopin dropped to their sides they must have been Romani too. The people in the street were frozen to the spots they stood on. The Doctor knelt with Clopin at their side. Clopin was holding the hand of a young woman and not even three feet from her lay a little boy.  _This is wrong_ he thought. Clopin said something the Doctor couldn't hear before he stood and snarled at the guards. One of the guards advanced on Clopin and drew his sword but before he could hurt him, the Doctor drew himself to his full height and put himself between Clopin and the sword, "I'm afraid you will have to go through me first." And he spread his arms out wide. Partly to cover Clopin and partly to invite the sword. It stopped millimetres from his heart.

"Now tell me how you dare draw your sword on this man! What is his crime? Nothing. What was theirs? Nothing also, I bet my life." He divided his attention between both guards, "People like you have no right to be given any sort of power!" He growled.

The guards both put away their swords in the sheaths. They knew it would not do to kill this man in full view of the public and judging by his clothes he was no gypsy. Judge Frollo may turn a blind eye when they slay the odd gypsy but neither wished to face him if he found they had killed a civilian. "Watch who you choose to protect sir, this filthy gypsy would just as soon rob you blind." One said as they both rode off.

The people who had watched on in shock began to busy themselves in pretending they had not been there or seen anything and moved away. Not one person offered to help as Clopin looked from the woman to the boy.

"I am sorry Clopin."

"Non. Apologies are pointless. This happens so often that we are, unfortunately, used to it but it never gets easier." He said sadly and gathered up the woman's body. The Doctor moved to pick up the boy before Clopin could.

"But sadness is appropriate. There was likely no need for this. Sadder still than their murder, I believe, is how resigned you are to this common outcome."

"We can hide and it is far less often than it used to be but when the guards decide they feel like spilling my people's blood, someone is bound to catch it. No matter how fast or far we run."

**xXx**

They carried the bodies through the streets and people stepped aside to avoid them.

"What were their names?" The Doctor asked after a while.

"Pierre and Christine." He sighed, "Undertakers will not take gypsies so we are forced to bury our own."

The Doctor nodded, how awful it must be to be turned away even by those supposed to provide safe passage into the next life.

Eventually they came to a graveyard.

"Unfortunately Doctor, I can not allow you to come any further with me." Clopin told him and took Pierre's body from him. "Our safety is my concern. Though you have saved my life today, I can not be certain that you are not a spy of Frollo's sent to find our haven."

At first the Doctor was hurt but then he understood.

"Be safe, Monsieur Clopin." He nodded and turned back the way they had come.

**xXx**

It was late afternoon when he next saw Clopin but he didn't approach him as he was not alone. He was accompanied by a woman with such raven hair that it made her green eyes shine but they were clouded with a tinge of sadness.

The Tardis still wouldn't let him in even as he told of how he had saved a man's life.

"C'mon old girl! I saved him, surely that must at least make you proud of me? Enough so to let me in?"

Alas she was stubborn so he gave in and began to wander the streets.

Leaving Clopin and his friend to themselves, the Doctor wandered the streets for some time. It must have been nearing the evening because the bells began to toll and this reminded the Doctor of Clopin's tale. In his curiosity he began to head towards Notre Dame, you couldn't miss it for it's bell towers seemed to reach towards the heavens themselves. In his daydream he barely paid attention to his surroundings until a familiar voice pulled him from his reverie. He turned to see Clopin and his friend and, smiling, he walked towards the pair.

"Good evening mon ami!" Clopin greeted him.

Before the Doctor could even greet him back, Clopin's companion strode forward and spoke, "So you are the man who stood between my friend and a sword this morning? Thank you Doctor." She smiled and hugged him quickly.

"I- No need to thank me. I wasn't going to let the guards kill a man simply grieving for his friends."

"And where were you going so entranced?" Clopin interrupted.

"Oh, I heard the bells and remembered your story. It's no work of fiction is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Non, it is as true as you are standing there." Clopin replied.

"Were you going to go see him?" His friend asked.

"I don't honestly know…"

The Doctor felt a small tug on his trousers and looked down to see a goat who bleated at him now he had the man's attention. The Doctor knelt down to scratch behind the goat's ear. "Hey there little fella."

"Djali! Leave him be." She chuckled and moved to pick the goat up.

"It's okay miss…?"

"Esmeralda." She supplied

"Beautiful." He said and rose to his feet.

"Would you like to take a walk with us?"

The Doctor looked from her to Clopin, to be sure he wasn't intruding on anything. When he smiled and nodded, the Doctor fell into step with the two as they walked in the direction of Notre Dame.

When they reached the imposing structure, the Doctor simply stared up in awe at it.

"You are most certainly not from Paris, are you Monsieur?" Clopin laughed.

"Hmm? No. No, I'm not." He replied absent-mindedly.

"If I might ask, where are you from?" Esmeralda asked and took the Doctor's hand gently.

"Oh, my home is a place so far from here. So far and so unwelcoming now."

Esmeralda looked at him sadly. "So you travel now?"

"Yes. Never really found anywhere worth settling in. I suppose you could say my soul is very restless."

Taking the lead, Esmeralda started forward. "Let's go inside."

While the Doctor took in every stained glass window and admired each statue carved from stone, Esmeralda and Clopin held back and chatted quietly. When they all stepped outside again there was a chill in the air and night was fast approaching.

"Do you have somewhere to shelter for the night?" Esmeralda enquired.

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer in the affirmative but closed it again and shook his head when he remembered how the Tardis was still in a bad mood with him. As he wondered where he would spend the night he sat down upon the steps.

Behind him Esmeralda nudged Clopin who furrowed his brow initially then, as realisation dawned he shook his head. While she understood her friend's hesitancy she also felt a sadness for the Doctor.

"He saved your life!" She whispered to Clopin.

"And he may yet be a spy of Frollo's sent to find the Court of Miracles!" Clopin argued.

"I doubt Frollo is clever enough to imagine up such a scheme or he would have tried it years ago."

"Clever, perhaps not. Devious enough though, I have no doubt and what does it matter that he has not thought of it before? He may have thought of it now!"

"If Djali trusts him then I do too." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine."

The Doctor, who had been lost in his thoughts, heard none of this exchange.

"Come, mon ami." Clopin said and helped the other up. "It will be dark soon and it is already getting cold."

Once he stood, the Doctor looked at Clopin confusion etched on his face. "Where are we going now?"

**xXx**

They were once again in the graveyard when Clopin stepped in front of the Doctor and held out a hand, to stop him too. "Let me be clear here, Doctor, if you do turn out to be a spy then you will not live to see the dawn of a new day."

This shocked the Doctor. "How can I be a spy? I do not even know where we are going. Nor did I know either of you before today."

"Clopin, he has no idea. Do you not trust my judgement?" Esmeralda said.

Clopin seemed to flinch at that and pressed his lips into a fine line before walking on ahead.

"Don't be offended by what he said, he just feels responsible for the safety of our people. He would never forgive himself if something bad should happen to them under his watch." Esmeralda reassured the Doctor gently.

As they approached a tomb, Clopin and Esmeralda looked around to discern if they had been followed. When they were at last certain, they slid off the top of the tomb to reveal a set of stone steps. Clopin being the last down, closed the tomb over once more and the three were plunged into darkness.

As if from nowhere, Esmeralda produced a torch and lit it. As they made their way down, the Doctor was silent and when they finally came to the bottom of the steps he could see tents and light and people.

"What is this place?" He asked in amazement.

"This, Doctor, is the Court of Miracles!" Clopin said with a sweeping gesture of his arms and in a way that the Doctor came to think second nature to the man. Clearly, showmanship was in his blood and the pride in his face was something akin to a King looking out to his Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights are reserved to Victor Hugo, The Walt Disney Company and the BBC. Usual drill, y'know.

Frollo's study was a very sparsely decorated room, there was a desk and a chair. On the wall there were torches scattered to keep the room lit at all corners and the fireplace, which Frollo never lit. Above said fireplace a cross adorned the wall. Frollo was working most fervently when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." He intoned and didn't even look up.

His captain of the guard walked into the room and stood to attention, waiting patiently for the Minister to look up from what he was doing.

"I'm listening Captain." He said, still not looking up.

"Sir. I have received word of a fracas in the streets yesterday involving two of our guards and a gypsy." At that, Frollo rose his head.

"I hope you are coming to tell me you have caught the trouble maker and it is now in the dungeons down below…" Frollo said, his tone dangerous.

"Unfortunately my Lord, they got away."

"They?"

"Yes, sir. There was one gypsy, Clopin to be exact, and another man. One the guards say they have never seen before."

"Will you be getting to the point of this narrative any time soon Captain?" Frollo snapped.

The Captain gulped and nodded, "Of course, my apologies my Lord. According to the guards who were there two gypsies, a woman and a young boy were caught stealing and they tried to apprehend them. Alas they fought with the guards and my men felt their lives were in danger so they took the only course of action available to them. When Clopin and this other man appeared they took the sides of their fallen. Clopin, I am told, rose with intentions to do harm to my officers so they prepared to do the same to him as to the other two when this man stepped between Clopin and the sword and declared that they would have to slay him first. My officers claim that they put away their swords because the man's actions had drawn a crowd and they did not wish to be seen to kill a member of the public for seemingly no reason. They also tell me that he did not look like a gypsy, that is to say he wasn't dressed like one. They say he was dressed in odd clothes but not the sort you would expect a gypsy to wear."

Frollo had heard enough, he rose from his seat with a face like thunder. "Find this man and bring him to me. I will not have any citizen in  _my city_  protect such heathens!"

"Yes sir." He saluted and left the room with an imaginary tail between his legs.

' _Spineless idiot'_ Frollo thought as he watched him all but run down the corridor. Frollo sat back down to continue what he had been doing before that buffoon interrupted with tales of his men's incompetence. However his concentration had been shot and now, in the back of his mind, as he worked all he could think of was this fool who dared to protect these heathens so brazenly.

**xXx**

As the trio made their way through the catacombs before they came to the main concourse of the Court, Clopin lead the way and Esmeralda carried Djali. The Doctor felt as if he was intruding on them and their people, ' _I may have saved his life but I would rather they not go to such troubles. Threats aside, that is…'_ The Doctor thought to himself.

However when the Doctor laid eyes on the sheer beauty of this makeshift home, keeping so many safe, he felt a swell of happiness to have been accepted by Clopin and Esmeralda.

"Hey, Clopin! Who's this?" A gruff man yelled.

"He is our newest member. He is a friend and ally to our people." Clopin declared.

A few came to see this 'friend and ally.'

"How do we know he is an ally?" That same gruff man challenged Clopin.

"Well since you ask, he saved Clopin's life." Esmeralda snapped.

At that many of the people who had been gathering, drew closer as Clopin began to recount the tale with some embellishment.

"The tip of the blade was very close to impaling him as he declared that they had better kill him first." Clopin told the crowd that had now gathered.

Many moved forward to shake the Doctor's hand and some, like Esmeralda had, hugged him briefly.

The gruff man stepped forward to shake hands with the Doctor, "If Clopin can trust you, so can I. Etienne Cartier, at your service." He said

"Pleasure, Etienne." He replied, "I am the Doctor. Most just call me Doctor though."

"Oui! I meant to ask, mon ami." Clopin said, laying a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "That can't be your real name, surely!"

"It is the one I chose." He smiled.

"So it was not your name at birth then?"

"No, Clopin. Where I come from, when my people come of a specific age they are sent to school and…" The Doctor tried to think of the best way to describe the ceremonies performed on Gallifrey. "initiated into the, er, Church. Then we are expected to take a title. I chose The Doctor."

"How boring your city must have been if all of you were clergymen!" Clopin declared with a hoot. "Who baked the bread or sold the meat?"

"Well, it's a strange set up I grant you but it sort of worked… At least until it didn't." The Doctor said sadly.

"Let us say no more on it." Clopin said, sensing the delicateness of the topic. "Let me instead, guide you to your bed for the night."

With his hand still upon the Doctor's shoulder he led him to a tent in the corner of the Court. "It is not much but it will be better than sleeping on the cold cobblestones of the street."

"This is more than I would ever expect Clopin, I am grateful."

"Nonsense!" He told the Doctor with a tut. "Now, if you need me I am in that caravan over there." He said, pointing to the purple caravan to his left.

"Thank you Clopin." He said, suppressing a yawn.

Not too long after Clopin had left him to get settled, Esmeralda stopped by with a bowl of soup for him.

"Nettle and garlic." She said as she handed it to him, "How are you settling in?"

"I can not complain, you have all been most kind." He smiled up at her and took a spoonful, the flavours burst on his tongue. The garlic was not too overpowering and the nettles added a certain kick that the Doctor couldn't help but grin at. "This is exquisite!"

Esmeralda laughed as the Doctor lapped up the last dregs of his soup. "I shall be sure to tell Marguerite that our resident hero loved her soup."

"Is there anything I can do to help in the Court tonight?"

"Not tonight my friend. Most of the washing has already been done but I shall bear your eager attitude in mind when I want to get out of doing any chores around the Court." She told him in jest.

"Name it, Esmeralda and consider it my pleasure." He smiled back at her.

She took his bowl and stood to leave, "Have a pleasant night Doctor."

"And you Esmeralda."

When she left the Doctor brought the covers over his fully clothed body and lay down to sleep with a contented sigh.

**xXx**

Early the next morning, the Doctor felt someone nudge him gently. Esmeralda stood above him with a grin on her face. "I thought you might like to come out with me today and dance?"

"It would be a honour, I warn you though my dancing has been called many things. Downright awful being one of the most common." He chuckled as he rose to his feet and smoothed out his clothes.

"I am sure that is not true." She replied with a giggle.

"Well you shall soon see." He winked.

Clopin and many others had already left the Court for the day but out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor spotted Etienne and he waved. In reply he got a curt nod.

Esmeralda skipped through the Court and took a different route out this time than the way they had come the previous night.

"You must be careful up ahead as it gets quite slippery." She told him.

They journeyed through deeper parts of the Catacombs of Paris until they came to the sewers. The smell of the raw sewage made the Doctor gag and his eyes water but he kept up with Esmeralda and Djali who had trotted on ahead, both seemingly unaffected.

The Doctor was thrilled when he saw a ladder up ahead, excited to be almost out of there. He let Esmeralda go up first and waited until she was out so that there was no chance that he might accidentally find himself looking up her skirt. He took a hold of Djali and began to climb up with him, halfway up he saw Esmeralda lean in to take him from the Doctor so that he can use both hands to pull himself up.

"I apologise for taking you that way but once the morning is truly under way it is too dangerous to have streams of us coming from the Graveyard entrance."

"I understand, no need for you to apologise." He assured her.

They came up underneath a bridge and, as with the day before, the early morning sun beat mercilessly down on the Doctor. Djali ran away in front and both the Doctor and Esmeralda slowly ambled along the streets before they found a place bustling enough that she might earn some silver from the passers-by.

She handed the Doctor a small musical instrument that he hadn't even noticed she had. While he had no idea how to play it, he was lucky that he had brought his Sonic Screwdriver with him the day before. He slyly aimed the sonic at the instrument and it began to play, he moved his fingers deftly over the instrument to make it look as if it were actually him playing it. That was when Djali dropped a small cloth sack on the ground for people to drop their coins in. Then Esmeralda began to dance. No one could fail to appreciate the way Esmeralda danced as they passed.

Hours went by and Esmeralda seemed to never tire, people would ocassionally drop small amounts into the cloth sack. It was around noon, signalled by the bells, that a shrill whistle was heard and Esmeralda hurried to scoop up what she had made and run to hide. Confused by this at first, then the Doctor caught a glimpse of one of the guards from the day before and followed close behind Esmeralda.

In the shadows of an alleyway, the trio stood stock still and utterly silent. From where they stood they could see a man in a different suit of armour approach one of the guards.

"Captain!" The guard hastily saluted.

"At ease soldier, have you located the man from yesterday?"

"Not as yet, he is nowhere to be found. It's almost as if he has disappeared into thin air sir!"

A sudden realisation washed over Esmeralda that this must have been one of the guards who had threatened Clopin's life and she made to storm out of her shelter when a surprisingly strong arm wrapped around her waist, "Stay here Esmeralda." the Doctor whispered to her.

The Captain and his officer trotted away at this point. When the Doctor could no longer see them or even hear the  _clip-clop_ of hooves, he stepped out of the shadows and waved to Esmeralda to show it was safe.

"That was close." Esmeralda remarked.

"That was quite exciting!" The Doctor said.

She turned to smile at her strange new friend and they walked to another street to begin her dance again.

**xXx**

"Minister Frollo, I'm afraid there are no signs of this man. My officers have been searching since late last night."

Frollo, who had again been working his way through paperwork, rose to his feet and stormed out of his study. "Incompetent fools! How hard is it to find one man that your officers still haven't managed?"

As he neared the stables he prepared to saddle his horse, "Whatever men you have to spare, gather them and come back here in exactly 15 minutes!"

"Yes sir!" He saluted and hurried off in the direction he presumed he thought gave the best chance to find some slacking officers who would be better off helping them. God knows that when Frollo sets his mind to something, he gets his way and clearly he had intentions of capturing this man today no matter the cost.

The Captain did find it odd that this man in particular should receive the majority of the Minister's scorn this day. In fact, more often than not, he didn't even hunt Clopin this doggedly.

True to his word, he returned with seconds to spare and 20 men.

Frollo was already on his horse and waited patiently for each guard to get on one of their own.

' _Hapless, pathetic fools'_ Frollo thought as they scurried around under the scrutiny of his gaze.

"Be warned, should I find him in an area any of you men were supposed to be patrolling; There will be consequences." And with that, he rode out of the courtyard and into the streets of Paris.

Every lower class man, woman and child never failed to dip their heads in fear when they saw Frollo. None dared hold his gaze and this knowledge sent a shiver of sadistic pride up the man's spine. They rode at a decent pace, the Minister had no intentions of making such a noise that they would scare off this man, wherever he may be hiding.

**xXx**

The Doctor and Esmeralda had been dancing and playing for almost an hour when, by chance, the Doctor glanced up to see guards in the distance. At least a dozen of them plus their Captain and one other. A tall, austere and hawkish man clad entirely in black robes. The man looked just like the puppet of Judge Frollo that Clopin had produced to aid the telling of his story and with this realisation the Doctor ceased playing.

Esmeralda stopped dancing and turned to him, "Doctor? What is it?"

"I think it's time we left again." He replied, nodding towards the group heading their way. They had not been noticed yet, but the Doctor had no doubt that if they didn't move now, they would be in trouble.

Without a word, she swept up Djali and made to gather the meager earnings of the afternoon. The Doctor stood slowly and told Esmeralda to walk away quietly, not to draw  _any_ attention to themselves.

They so nearly made it to a safe hiding place when the Doctor heard someone call out, "Judge Frollo, over there sir!"

"Run!" He told Esmeralda.

They were quick but so were the horses, the Doctor barely managed to get his words out, "Go on ahead, get to safety. Tell Clopin what happened and tell him I swear not to breath a word to Frollo about the Court!"

Esmeralda didn't get a chance to tell the man not to be so foolish because the Doctor skidded to a halt and turned to face the approaching guards and Judge.

Esmeralda's feet wouldn't let her stop, they wouldn't allow her to turn back and stand with the Doctor. Instead she hid not far from where the Doctor now stood and she could hear every word.

The horses hooves all clattered to a stop and the Doctor stood tall and proud.

"I suppose you've been looking for me then?" He taunted, "Took you long enough."

"Captain, arrest this man." Frollo said as a terrifying smile graced his features.

This shook the Doctor from his bravado, "For what?" He yelled as he ducked out of reach of the Captain.

"Treason."

"This is wrong!" the Doctor cried as he ran from the grips of another guard. "This is madness!"

"Stop him!" Ordered Frollo.

Esmeralda watched in horror as her friend took off as fast as his legs could carry him, he ran in the direction of Notre Dame. She took a shortcut to beat him there in the hopes of seeing him safely inside.

**xXx**

Hooves hit the pavement in a furious flurry of noise and Frollo was leading the charge.

The Doctor ran faster than he ever had before, faster than he could ever remember needing to. As he was within reach of the Cathedral, Frollo drew by his side and went to snatch him. The Doctor made a move in haste to evade the man's claw-like hands. He leapt sidewards and hit the cobble stones, rolling twice and springing back to his feet as though nothing had happened even though his muscles all screamed in protest at the continued strain. He was met with a large wooden door and, in pure terror, he pounded on the door crying out for Sanctuary.

The Captain of the Guard caught up with him moments before the Archdeacon could open the door.

As the door drew open the Archdeacon was met with the sight of a sword, the sound of a cry of pain and the smell of blood. The Captain had drew his sword on the man and swung it, striking the man's shoulder.

This man, who had moments before claimed sanctuary, fell backwards into the arms of the Archdeacon. Sweating, bleeding, and shivering with exhaustion this poor man passed out. The Archdeacon drew himself to his full height, which granted was not particularly tall but did so nonetheless, and the Captain shrank back. Claude Frollo was now climbing down from his horse and approaching the Archdeacon.

"Minister Frollo! What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"This man is a fugitive, I mean to have him arrested." The Minister replied coldly.

"This man has claimed Sanctuary within these walls yet still your Captain drew his sword against him."

Frollo stared down at the Archdeacon and growled. With a flick of his wrist he signalled for the Captain to follow him and leave the man to his Sanctuary.

When the Judge was gone, the Archdeacon returned his attention to the injured man, crumpled on the floor of his church. "Fetch the physician to bind this man's wound." He said to one of his Monks.

Outside, Esmeralda let out a sigh of relief that her friend was safe now and turned to head back to the Court and tell Clopin of the days events.

**xXx**

When Esmeralda returned alone and looking ruffled and out of breath, Clopin dashed to her side. He could get next to nothing of sense from her besides the odd word. "Frollo… Sword… Doctor… Notre Dame…" She babbled breathlessly.

"Is he okay?" Clopin asked.

"He is hurt but safe." Esmeralda told him.

"Are you okay?"

Esmeralda nodded and sank to the floor, trying to catch her breath still.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

As she regaled the story of running from the guards the first time and successfully hiding then for the Doctor to tell Esmeralda to run from them a second time and letting himself be caught. She went on to tell her friend how the man had resisted his arrest and evaded the guards in hopes of gaining sanctuary, how he made it to Notre Dame but moments before the door was opened the Captain's sword met the Doctor's shoulder. "And he swore not to breathe a word of the Court to Frollo should he get caught. Thankfully he was not but I don't doubt he would take the location to his grave."

At that that Clopin involuntarily flinched and thought of how the man had saved not just himself but now his closest friend too, however he was developing an unhealthy habit of getting on the wrong side of a guards sword.

"Say no more, we will visit him when it is safe to do so." Clopin assured Esmeralda, kneeling down to pull her into a tight embrace.

**xXx**

As the Doctor groggily awoke, it took him a moment to remember where he was and what had happened. In fact, it was a sudden shot of pain coming from his shoulder that reminded him.

"Ah! You are awake." The Archdeacon said.

"Hmm, and sore." The Doctor chuckled hoarsely.

"That stands to reason."

The Doctor, now a little more compos-mentis, sat up and realised that he was in what looked to be a bedroom. ' _Well, I am certainly on a bed, isn't that the definition of a bedroom? I suppose you could have a bed in a living room but…'_ His thoughts ran in a different direction from him and he silently cursed his brains ramblings.

This room was not exactly what one would call elegant but it was comfortable. Large windows allowed in plenty light, of course it being night now the torches on the wall provided the room with a warm glow of light and the fireplace on the other end of the room had a roaring fire going. As must be with each bed chamber in the Cathedral, a cross hung above the bed and the bed itself was relatively comfy even if the mattress was a little harder than the Doctor would like but beggars can't be choosers.

The silence between the Doctor and the Archdeacon was broken only when the Doctor remembered that Esmeralda had been with him and that he had told her to run ahead to safety.

"I have to go!" He exclaimed but the Archdeacon stood to stop him.

"You lost a lot of blood Monsieur it is better you rest and we cannot protect you from Frollo once you set foot outside."

"No you don't understand, my friend, she was with me. I told her to run. I have to make sure she is safe!" The Doctor tried to stand but his legs disobeyed him and fell out from under him.

"That is as may be but Frollo has guards at every entrance. You can barely stand, let alone run from them. You would be caught and then what? How would you know that your friend is safe?" The Archdeacon said kindly as he helped the Doctor back onto the bed. "Rest for tonight."

The Doctor was about to protest but his heart simply wasn't in it at that precise moment. The bed seemed to call for him to stay there and he couldn't help himself but oblige, the exertion of even just standing had tired him considerably. It took moments before he was dead to the world, snoring lightly. At this, the Archdeacon smiled and made his way back to his duties.

**xXx**

Two days of rest saw the Doctor back up and on his feet as if nothing had happened. The Archdeacon had given the Doctor the grand tour when he didn't have to attend to his duties but the Doctor's interest lay primarily with the bell tower. When the Archdeacon was called away to perform something or other, the Doctor hadn't been paying much attention, it was to the bell tower he skipped.

At the base of the stairs he steeled himself, by no means a prejudiced man or likely to judge Quasimodo for his deformities be still felt he should remember that this man may have a shyness born from the deformities he had. It was for that reason the Doctor took a moment to make sure he looked presentable and kindly.

When he was without doubt ready, he began to climb the steps. At the top he entered a hallway sort of room and saw a ladder, "Hello?" He called so as not to startle anyone.

"He heard footsteps and walked towards the ladder, "Do you mind if I come up and speak with you?"

As he began to climb the ladder he heard yet more footsteps, seemingly running in a different direction from him. "I mean no harm, I just wanted to meet you personally. I heard you ringing the bells these last four days and I couldn't help but want to know you."

Now that he was up he could see that the dark bell tower was in fact showered in light.

"I'm here under the protection of the church, unfortunately there isn't an awful lot to do besides sleep and wander but I'm afraid I've had my fill of both."

Then, slowly, he heard footsteps approaching him and Quasimodo came into view. He stopped a little away from the Doctor, as if expecting the Doctor to see his face and run away in fright. When the Doctor did no such thing, Quasimodo walked a bit closer. He stopped by a desk with a miniature of Paris upon it. To show he meant no harm or ridicule, the Doctor closed the space between them in a few small strides and smiled down at him. "Hello." He said again.

"Hello." The boy answered timidly.

"I'm the Doctor."

"But we have a physician and besides, I don't need a doctor." Quasimodo said, looking confused.

"Oh no, sorry. I mean that's my name… Well, my title at least." He smiled again at the boy and offered a hand for him to shake.

"Oh, I understand now. Pleased to meet you Doctor." Quasi said and shook the man's hand eagerly. "Wait! Aren't you the man who claimed Sanctuary?"

"Yes. I certainly am."

"I saw what you did a few days ago. You're not like other gypsies."

"I'm not a gypsy, Quasimodo."

"How do you know my name?" He gasped. "Are you one of their psychics?"

"No, not at all. Clopin told me about you."

"Is that the man you protected from the guard's sword?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save him?"

"Well, he had done no wrong. No one should have a sword drawn on them for no reason. They would have killed him over nothing and justified it because he is a gypsy and I wasn't going to allow that."

"You are a good man." Quasimodo beamed up at him.

"Oh, Quasimodo. I am so far from good these days, but I try to right the wrongs of others as I go to atone for my own sins."

"Then you are selfless and good. A bad person would have just let the guard kill Clopin."

"Your argument is compelling to say the least." The Doctor conceded. "Did you carve these?" He asked as he picked up one of the Blacksmith.

"Yes!" Quasi grinned, eager to tell this new face all the people he had carved, "I could make one of you if you like?"

"I don't think I'll be around long enough to see it to be honest." The Doctor admitted sadly, thinking of how the Tardis may soon come out of her bad mood and let him back in.

"You don't mean you are going to let them arrest you?!" Quasimodo cried.

"What? No! I'd like to see them try and catch me!" The Doctor grinned and winked.

"Well we certainly have you cornered…" A cold voice cut through the otherwise cheerful tone of the conversation.

"M-master!"

"Quasimodo, what is he doing up here? What have I told you about Gypsies?"

"But Master, h-he isn't a Gypsy."

"He would tell you that my boy."

Quasimodo, who had looked happy and vibrant in the Doctor's company, had shrunk and was almost cowering in the presence of Frollo.

"Cornered but not caught, dearest Frollo." The Doctor quipped.

"Only while you stay in here. Oh, and I am not your 'dearest' anything." He spat.

"Well a man can dream." He joked, a hint of venom noticeable in his tone.

"A Gypsy and a Sodomite!"

"I prefer the term 'free spirit'."

Quasimodo had set the table for him and his master in haste but now watched as his new friend and his master verbally sparred, observing each movement in each other and deciding just how long a rope to hold one and other on.

"I hope you haven't been corrupting my young ward." Frollo commented offhandedly and with, what the Doctor suspected to be, a hint of glee.

' _Is he enjoying this?'_ He wondered. "No Frollo, I'm sure you can manage that on your own but while I'm here, I look forward to dismantling all the wrong ideologies that you have forced upon him." And with that, the Doctor flounced away. Making sure before he left, that he lightly touched Frollo's hand and that Frollo caught the wink he sent him.

As could be expected, Frollo flinched away from the touch as if he had been burnt.

' _Oh yes. While I am here, I will have quite a lot of fun teasing you.'_ The Doctor thought with a mischievous grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing... Do I honestly have to keep saying it? I won't own them any time soon ;)

Phoebus looked at the map of Paris. It was no use, everything had changed. Achilles followed dutifully behind his master when Phoebus decided to find a guard to ask but none of the guards paid him any attention at all. At this point, he figured he would be just as well to find the Palace of Justice himself.

He hadn't gone far when he saw a Gypsy dancer and my, was she beautiful! He dropped a few coins into the cloth sack on the ground and smiled at her. Then all of a sudden someone above them whistled then the girl, her goat and the older man scattered but the coins they had earned were dropped in haste. As the woman went to scoop up what she had dropped, two guards loomed over her.

"All right, Gypsy, where'd you get the money!" He said accusingly as he tried to pry the cloth sack from her hands.

"For your information, I earned it!" She told them

"Gypsies don't  _earn_ money." One said

"They steal it!" The other finished.

"You'd know a lot about stealing!" She retorted.

"Trouble maker, eh?"

Having seen quite enough Phoebus was about to intervene but by the looks of it, she could look after herself. Still, just for good measure he pulled Achilles into the guards way as they made chase and watched as they both crashed into the horse. One landed with his face in the mud and Phoebus looked Achilles in the eyes, "Achilles, sit."

The guard yelled and Phoebus was quick to look apologetic but sound sarcastic, "Oh dear, I am sorry! Naughty horse, Naughty! He's just impossible, really I can't take him anywhere."

"Get this thing off me!" The guard begged and the other advanced on Phoebus, "I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!" He said and drew a dagger.

With a swish of his cape, he showed golden armour and drew his sword. "You were saying, lieutenant?"

"Oh! C-captain!" He made to salute, forgetting he had a dagger in that hand and succeeded in clanging it off his metal helmet. "At your service sir!"

Phoebus knelt to speak to, who he presumed to be, the more intelligent guard. "I know you have a lot on your mind right now but, the Palace of Justice?"

Of course, they lead him there, declaring his presence all the way and telling people to make way which Phoebus found utterly pointless but he let them do it anyway. Lest they feel they weren't being respectful enough.

**xXx**

When Phoebus had been led down into the dungeons, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he saw but it was more what he heard that worried him. He had been appointed after the old Captain had been incapable of capturing a suspect and then harming them after they had claimed sanctuary. Or so the gossip went.

No what worried him was when Frollo smirked in the direction of a screaming man and told him that his last Captain of the Guard had let him down.

Well the rumours were true then…

**xXx**

A brief tour of the Palace followed and when they were at one of the higher, open points Frollo explained why he needed Phoebus.

"For twenty years, I have been taking care of the Gypsies. One by one." He said as he crushed ants crawling across the ledge. "And now a single citizen stands up for them and defends them from the retribution they deserve. I won't have it!"

As crowds below began to cheer, Frollo sighed "Duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain?"

"Not recently, sir."

"Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this chapter is absolutely freaking tiny compared to One and Two but it's really just a filler chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still own nothing...
> 
> Heads up, there is singing in this chapter and if it appears in Italics it's the crowd singing but plain text means it's Clopin.

As the Doctor expected, Frollo had said nothing to the Archdeacon about their encounter. Possibly because he didn't want to have to embarrass himself by describing the flirtatious manner in which the Doctor had spoken to him.

The Doctor watched as Paris prepared for the Festival of Fools and he turned to Quasi, "You know, with a cloak, no one would know any different and plus what have you got to lose. I know you respect Frollo for bringing you up but that doesn't mean everything he says is gospel."

"No, I couldn't defy him." He said, sadly.

"Frankly I agree with your Gargoyle friends." The Doctor grinned.

"You can see them?" Quasi was amazed

"Course, what have I told you these past days Quasi. I'm not like them down there. Anyway, better to ask forgiveness than permission. Although I wouldn't even ask forgiveness from that…" The Doctor had almost insulted the hunchback's guardian but stopped himself in time. He couldn't care less for the man himself but Quasi was a friend and was sensitive about Frollo.

Quasi still seemed unsure about going to the festival but The Doctor knew he had to escape the Cathedral, he was going stir-crazy!

As if waiting for him to have such thoughts, the Tardis key began to glow in his jacket pocket and he excused himself to see if this meant what he thought it might. Yes! It glowed bright and burned hot, a signal that she had finally decided to let him back in, but now he had people to protect. He couldn't just leave them now, Frollo would surely be baying for their blood more so than before.

When the key was no longer glowing and only just warm, he returned it to his pocket and bade Quasi goodbye for now, just as he got to the ladder he heard Quasi running up behind him. "Doctor, wait. I forgot about this. I want you to have it if you really think you won't be here much longer. To remember me by." He said.

"Quasi…" The Doctor began to tear up but blinked them back, "Thank you, but I promise that with or without this, I will never forget you." He nodded and kept going, looking down occasionally to smile at the wood carving in his hand. It looked just like him, even down to his floppy hair and bowtie.

**xXx**

Practically skipping towards the room in which he had been living these past few days the Doctor could feel an excitement bubbling up within him, he would soon be out of this place and Frollo nor the guards would be any the wiser! He would have to wait until night time before he could do anything. A small part of him would miss this place, if only for the kindness of the Archdeacon and the friendship of Quasimodo. A larger part of him, however, missed Clopin and Esmeralda.

Until the last rays of sunlight were gone, The Doctor waited and planned his escape. It would be safer if he took the Tardis to a mile or so out from the Bridge above the sewers that he had come out of with Esmeralda that day.

**xXx**

"C'mon then, old girl." He said as he held out the key, waiting and watching as the Tardis materialised around the key.

When she was there in all her glory, the Doctor grinned at her, "Were you always this gorgeous?" And as if the very flattery had done it alone, the door swung open and allowed him in. There was no particular 'smell' to the Console Room but he still took in a massive lungful of the air in it. With a jump he was up the stairs and at the console. He typed in the co-ordinates to where he needed to be and the Tardis began to thrum, oh how he had missed that sound these past five or so days!

No doubt the sound could be heard even up in the bell tower but the Doctor was too elated to care.

All of a sudden the Tardis landed and the adrenaline that had been pumping through the Doctor's veins slowed, he let out a giddy laugh and kissed the console.

He was about to exit the Tardis when she thrummed at him. "What is it?"

Another thrum and he nodded, she was objecting to his clothes. "Ah! Right you are old girl, I'll go change now."

He found the clothes he had chosen in his sixth incarnation and grinned, they would certainly fit in around the Court. The bright colours and the sheer outlandishness of it was perfect.

"Well, it's been a long time since I wore this one." He told the console as he spun around theatrically, the Tardis simply clanged. Probably objecting to the way it would surely bring plenty unwanted attention to him.

"Hush, I changed like you asked. And now I'll be on my way."

He quickly checked to make sure he had put everything he might need in the pockets of this outfit. Sonic? Check. Psychic paper? Check. That should be everything. He exited the Tardis and decided, for safety's sake, to pop her a second out of synch with the timeline so that no one might find her and think to investigate.

It was dark enough that most of the bright colours of his outfit were muted and he could sneak by without being noticed.

He walked the mile in about forty minutes and reached the bridge just as it began to rain. He had been keeping an eye out in case anyone had started following him, thankfully the emptiness of the streets meant he had gone completely undetected and so he descended into the sewers again and wrinkled his nose at the smell. He was nearly at the Court, he could hear the cheerful conversation, when someone grabbed him. "Tryin' ta sneak in and spy on us were ya?" Someone whispered in his ear, "Well, let's just see what Clopin has to say about that."

He was about to explain himself to this stranger when a hand was clamped over his mouth and he was pushed towards the Court.

"Clopin!" The man called, "I found this rat sneaking in by the Sewer entrance. What do ya wanna do with him?"

**xXx**

Clopin, who had been messing around with some of the young boys living in the Court, turned to see a very brightly clad man and it took him a moment to see just who it was. When his realisation dawned he shook his head, "Jacques, he is a friend. Let him go."

Jacques did as he was told and Clopin watched as the Doctor smiled at him. Clopin walked in his direction, ecstatic to see his friend safe.

"Mon ami! It is good to see you safe again but my, you are dressed rather differently now. How splendid that coat is, where on earth did you get it?"

"This old thing? Found it lying around." He grinned. "Don't you go thinking I'll be parting with it either!"

"Why, mon ami, you wound me!" Clopin joked, "Now to more serious business, how did you escape?"

"Pfft, little bit of wit and cunning was no match for the buffoons Frollo posted at each door."

"Indeed not. We tried to visit you but it's been getting more and more dangerous out there, Esmeralda and I got as close as the doors of Notre Dame before we had swords at our throat."

"Have there been any…" He didn't finish for fear of the answer but it was obvious what it was he was asking.

"Thankfully no."

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, "Where is Esmeralda?"

"Ah, of course. Come, she'll be very glad to see you."

Across the main concourse of the Court, the Doctor got various looks and people could be heard whispering. He saw Etienne, who nodded almost respectfully at the Doctor. Marguerite, ran up to hug him and thanked him for his bravery.

Clopin could see that the Doctor was overwhelmed with that. He could also see a glint of happiness that wasn't there before, as if this acceptance from the other members of the Court made him feel more at ease here.

When they arrived outside Esmeralda's tent, Clopin cleared his throat. "My dear, there is someone here that wants to see you."

Esmeralda's face peered out of her tent looking quizzically at Clopin then turned to see the Doctor. She laughed and shot out of her tent to take him into an organ crushing embrace. "It is good to see you! I can't believe you made it out of there undetected! And how colourful you look now!"

The Doctor laughed with her and returned the hug, "It is good to see you two as well. I'm so glad you made it back here safely. I was so worried but I hadn't heard of anyone being caught."

Esmeralda gestured for Clopin and the Doctor to come sit with her, "So how did you get out?"

The Doctor winked, "That would be telling. I did however, meet the bell ringer. He is such a kind young man." From his coat he took the small wooden carving of himself, "He made this for me before I left."

Esmeralda took it gently and looked it over, "Oh, how beautiful and it looks just like you!"

"How did you manage not to go mad inside those cold walls?" Clopin asked.

"I very nearly did. Quasimodo was a comfort though, I was in the bell tower with him most of the days I was stuck there." The Doctor explained, he tactfully left out that he had seen Frollo on one of those days.

"Well my friend, it seems as if you've had quite the adventure these past few days. Tomorrow is the Festival of Fools, and you will be there to see it. In those clothes and perhaps a mask, no one will be any the wiser!" Clopin said in a tone so authoritarian, the Doctor didn't dare argue.

"Then I suppose I ought to get some sleep."

"Oui, you remember where your tent is?"

"I do." the Doctor smiled at Clopin and stood to walk away, Esmeralda gave him a hug and whispered 'welcome home' before retiring for the night into her own tent.

Clopin watched the retreating form of his odd new friend with a grin on his face. The man was nothing like anyone he had ever met before but still a small part of him, somewhere in the back of his mind, was wary of the man. He felt awful for these stirrings of distrust after all that the Doctor had done to show he was an ally to Clopin and his people.

Clopin shook his head and walked towards his caravan, tomorrow would be a long day and he would surely need to be well rested for it.

**xXx**

Morning came and the Doctor was already awake and out of his tent when Clopin came to find him. He found the Doctor sitting with Esmeralda and Marguerite, they were chatting merrily all equally excited for the days festivities.

"I've never attended the Festival of Fools." The Doctor told the girls.

"Oh! Well you are in for a treat! Clopin has endless energy." Marguerite told the Doctor.

"That I do! Are you ready mon ami?" Clopin smiled at him.

"I certainly am, I even have a mask." The Doctor grinned as he got to his feet and produced a mask from a hidden pocket in his coat.

"Well then, let's be on our way."

The pair walked towards the graveyard entrance, "So do the others participate in the Festival?"

"Oui, though mainly in small ways. They perform as per usual but we've found that people are more prone to giving at the Feast of Fools. It's really only usually me who has a large role in the day but this year Esmeralda will be dancing on the stage."

As they neared the gates leaving the graveyard, the Doctor put on his mask; lest he forget later. Once they arrived back in the heart of Paris it was obvious that the festivities were already underway but the main ceremony was not for a couple of hours yet.

Clopin and the Doctor strolled through the streets, chatting amiably and looking at stalls. They bought breakfast on the go and picked up a few trinkets too. It wasn't long before Clopin had to leave the Doctor to his own devices and get prepared. The Doctor decided then to find himself a good place in the crowd. From a distance he could see guards and he panicked a little in case they discovered him but when one walked right by him and didn't bat an eye, he felt content that his disguise was working.

Suddenly music started up so loud you could barely hear yourself think and suddenly a parade of dark hooded figures made their way towards the front of the crowd, singing as they went.

' _Come one, come all!_

_Leave your loops and milking stools._

_Coop the hens and pen the Mules._

_Come one, come all!_

_Close the Churches and the Schools,_

_it's the day for breaking rules._

_Come and join the Feast of...'_

Then Clopin's voice rang above the rest as he came out from under the cloak of the black clad men.

"Fools!"

He stood triumphantly as confetti rained down on him and flags unfurled behind him. Marguerite had been right, Clopin was more energy than man at this point. He couldn't see who but Clopin began to dance with someone before he swung around on a pole, "Once a year we throw a party here in town,

Once a year we turn all Paris upside down,

Ev'ry man's a King and ev'ry King's a clown,

Once again it's Topsy Turvy day!

It's the day the Devil in us gets released,

It's the day we mock the Prig and shock the Priest,

Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!"

The Doctor watched Clopin as he hopped, skipped and jumped around as if all Paris was his playground for the day, so entirely concentrated on Clopin was he, that he didn't notice Quasimodo desperately trying to hide from the crowd and from Clopin himself.

' _Topsy Turvy!' Chanted the crowd_

" _Ev'rything is upsy daisy" Clopin sang in reply_

' _Topsy Turvy_ '

"Ev'rybody's acting crazy.

Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet.

That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day!"

' _Topsy Turvy_ '

"Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!"

' _Topsy Turvy_ '

"Join the bums and thieves and strumpets,

Streaming in from Chartres to Calais.

Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy,

On the sixth of 'Januervy'

All because it's Topsy Turvy Day!

By now, the Doctor had noticed that Claude Frollo had taken a seat directly opposite where he was now stood which unnerved him immensely. There was a look of sheer disgust on his face but the Doctor tried not to concentrate on him, instead he turned his attention back to Clopin who was now on the stage. Clopin gave the Doctor a sly wink and the lady beside him began to fan herself, thinking it was meant for her. In return, a small grin appeared but was hidden by his mask.

"Come one, Come all.

Hurry, hurry, here's your chance,

See the myst'ry and romance.

Come one, come all,

See the finest girl in all of France,

Make an entrance to entrance.

Dance La Esmeralda,

Dance!"

And with a puff of red smoke, Clopin disappeared but Esmeralda took his place in a stunningly seductive red dress and began to dance, The Doctor could see she enjoyed being up there and dancing.

Then she did something that worried him, something reckless. She bounded up to Frollo and all but sat on his lap and gave him a quick peck on the end of his nose. He looked like he might order her death there and then but nothing happened. She continued to dance and even used a guard's spear as a pole to dance on.

"Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for,

Here it is, you know exactly what's in store.

Now's the time to laugh until our sides get sore,

Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!

So make a face that's horrible and frightening,

Make a face as gruesome as a Gargoyles wing,

For the face that's ugliest will be crowned the King of Fools!

Why?"

' _Topsy Turvy_ '

"Ugly folks, forget your shyness"

' _Topsy Turvy_ '

"You could soon be called Your Highness!

' _Put your foulest features on display,_

_Be the King of Topsy Turvy Day!'_

The Doctor watched in horror as he saw Esmeralda bring Quasi onto the stage, but he couldn't do anything to interject unless he wanted to be caught. He watched in horror as between Clopin and Esmeralda they de-masked each person and threw them off the stage. The Doctor couldn't look as they came to Quasimodo and found that his was not a mask at all.

The crowd went almost quiet, there was the occasional murmur but they all seemed too shocked to say much more than that he was hideous. Frollo looked aghast when he realised that Quasimodo had defied him. Just as Quasi hid his face, Clopin stepped in and began to cheer the crowd again, and put a crown atop Quasimodo's head. Then the crowd had him on a throne and carried him as Clopin lead the way. "Ev'rybody!"

' _Once a year we throw a party here in town._ '

"Hail to the King!"

' _Once a year we turn all Paris upside down._ '

"Oh, what a King!"

' _Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown._ '

"Girls, give a kiss!"

' _Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day._ '

"We've never had a King like this!

And it's the day we do the things that we deplore,

On the other three hundred and sixty four.

Once a year we love to stop in,

Where the beer is never stoppin'.

For the chance to pop some popinjay,

And pick a King who'll put the 'top' in Topsy Turvy Day!

Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!"

The crowd buffeted the Doctor in the same direction as Clopin and Quasimodo. When the Doctor saw what was ahead, dread filled his stomach. Surely Clopin wouldn't allow this? Surely he wasn't leading him to some form of torture device? Alas, he was. He even handed Quasi a sceptre before he pushed him on top of the wheel and left him there, The sheer joy on his face hurt the Doctor because he was aware of what would come all too soon.

Right enough, the crowd turned vile once Clopin left the stage. Perpetrated by Frollo's guards, it didn't take long for others to get involved and they seized their chance when Quasimodo slipped on a rotten tomato, tying him down. They began to spin the wheel and Quasimodo cried out to Frollo in desperation but Frollo did nothing.

The Doctor had seen enough. He barged through the crowd and made his way to the steps, as he climbed them the crowd ceased throwing things and quietened.

Frollo who had been speaking to Phoebus looked up to see a man in an sewn together shamble of rags with a mask and growled at this intervention.

The Doctor approached Quasimodo and lifted his mask slightly so that he could recognise him. "Hang on, I'm going to get you off of here."

"You! Get down at once!" Frollo shouted.

Before standing, The Doctor fixed his mask. When he stood and turned he glared right at Frollo. With a smirk he replied, "Only when my friend here is safely down." He made no attempts at concealing his voice and was sure Frollo recognised it.

"I forbid it!"

"What a shame, seems I'm going to have to defy you again Judge Frollo." The Doctor knelt again and slyly drew out his Sonic Screwdriver to untie the ropes, when they fell away Frollo drew himself to full height and spat, "How dare you! Who are you to defy me?"

"Oh my, have you forgotten me already? Well that's a pity!" The Doctor tore off his mask and threw it to the ground. "Do you remember me now?"

He helped Quasi to stand and told him to go back to Notre Dame and not to look back.

"You!"

"Hello, yes me!"

"Captain Phoebus, arrest him!"

The Doctor's brown eyes blazed with defiance, "On what charge this time?"

"Obstruction of Justice!"

"If that was Justice, then I am more than happy to allow you to arrest me for stopping it. I want nothing to do with your brand of justice you disgusting and prejudiced bastard!" He called and held up his sonic, creating a wave of white noise to discombobulate the guards, "But you will have to catch me first!"

As the Guards and Frollo tried to recover from the sound still ringing in their ear drums, the Doctor ran. Guards followed him and at certain moments ran out in front of him in attempts to catch him. He evaded them for all of ten minutes before he stumbled and was caught by Captain Phoebus. Defeated, he was pulled in front of a now scowling, ' _Or is he smiling?'_ , Judge Frollo.

"Take him to the dungeons."

In response and as a last act of defiance, the Doctor spat at the Judge, hitting him right in the eye. For that he was hit on the head by one of the other guards holding him. Dazed, out of the corner of his eye he could see Clopin and Esmeralda hiding. Watching in horror as their friend had once again stood up against Frollo only this time he had lost. He had been caught this time.

Still dazed and confused, he was thrown into a small room with a mattress on the floor and a bucket in the corner. Then the wrought iron gate was locked and he was alone in the dungeons beneath the Palace of Justice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I bought the rights! ...In my dreams. You know the drill by now.
> 
> Any way, more singing in this chapter and I may have tweaked the lyrics a little to fit the plot, they still flow pretty well I think but I'm no singer or lyricist so I can't say for sure.
> 
> Also, little trigger warning here just for safety's sake cause there is a wee bit of torture later in the chapter.

Esmeralda made her way to Notre Dame with intentions to ask their God why he would let such a thing happen to a man who had done no wrong. Of course she was angry, the God that they believed in and that she wanted to believe in was supposed to be benevolent. Why then did he stand by and let her people, most of whom did nothing to deserve what resentment they were treated with, get murdered and spat at just for being different. Why did he let a good man like the Doctor who was merely standing against injustice, get dragged away to the dungeons as if he were just some common scoundrel?

Even though she was angry, she was more hurt. Saddened that he seemed not to be there for her people like he was for the others who lived in Paris. It was hardly benevolent of him to be there for one Parisian but not the other purely because one was a darker skin tone or because one preferred not to have one home all their life. By the time she actually got into the Cathedral, she was tired of questioning and tired, even, of being angry.

She had never intended to go in and yell her frustrations out loud but her own actions took her by surprise when she took a seat in a pew to the back of Cathedral and bowed her head in prayer.

"I know they say I should not talk to you, they call my kind filth and heathens but I always believed that your love was universal. So if you are listening to me now, I beg of you to watch over my friend in the Palace of Justice, please have Judge Frollo see sense and let him be. That is all I will ever ask of you, he is a good man and his punishment does not fit the crime, in fact there is no crime as far as I see it. Amen."

She had spoken it beneath her breath and tried to ignore the tutting of the higher society and even the 'common folk' as they passed her and saw her praying.

When she was done she stood to leave, she was not welcome here and she had no desire to stay if they would not welcome her as their equal. It was the steps to the bell tower that intrigued her as she made to leave. Thoughts of what the Doctor had said of the bell ringer invaded her mind, she felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she thought of the way the crowd had treated him and how it was largely her own fault. It should be her in the dungeons of the Palace, not the Doctor. It should have been her who stood against their cruelty to Quasimodo, it was her fault it happened to him at all. She would make it right.

As she climbed the steps leading to the bell tower she thought of how to word her apology. She feared he would ignore her and tell her to leave. She really had not meant to see him treated that way.

"Hello?" She called out softly.

She reached a part of the bell tower that seemed to serve as his chambers. It was growing dark from the lack of light coming from the fast approaching night sky.

"What are you doing here?" Quasimodo asked, scared, as he came out of a dark corner of the tower.

"I came to ask your forgiveness. I never meant for any what happened today, to happen to you."

He seemed shy but he stepped towards her. "What happened to the Doctor?"

"Frollo's men arrested him. I fear that Frollo will have him executed."

Quasimodo's face fell at this, "Why would he do that?"

"Because the Doctor has stood against Frollo on three occasions and that is three occasions too many where Frollo is concerned no doubt."

Quasimodo went quiet then and looked like he was about to weep until a smile came across his face and he laughed. "Frollo comes to see me every second morning and that means he will be here tomorrow! I can ask him about it tomorrow!"

"You would do that?"

Quasimodo nodded in response.

"And if I was to give you a way to find me, you would come and tell me what you know?" Esmeralda asked, excited at the prospect of having news on her friend. "No matter what Frollo tells you, you promise to find me and tell me?"

"I promise but how would I find you?"

It was Esmeralda's turn to smile now as she reached into her pocket and offered Quasi a necklace. "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." When he took it from her and put it on she took his hand and assured him, "You will know where to find me now."

Quasimodo was still a little bit confused but he took Esmeralda's word for it that he would know when the time come.

She gave him a quick embrace and then pulled away, "I must go back but thank you Quasimodo and please know that I am most sincerely sorry for how things turned out today."

With that Esmeralda ran down the stairs and out the Cathedral, all the way home wearing an easy smile as her heart did flips knowing that she would soon know how her friend was doing. Even if she did not anticipate an altogether pleasant answer, it was still a relief to know something instead of nothing!

Frollo watched, all the while as she ran from the Cathedral, having seen her go in earlier and had her followed. The guard who had returned told him she had prayed and then gone up to the bell tower. So it would seem that even if he did not get the answers he desired from the man in the dungeons below, Quasimodo would give him the answers instead. Quasimodo was indeed a worthwhile little pet to have kept all these years.

**xXx**

Frollo had been down that evening to see the prisoner and try to reason with him. "Give me the Court of Miracles and you can go free."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" He had protested.

"Don't think me a fool, I know you would have had to stay there. You will give me what I want, one way or another."

That was when the man had stared him right in the eyes and smirked, "Ha! I think your men will kill be long before I say a word." and, as with before, he spat at Frollo.

With a growl, Frollo left the prisoner in the care of the Dungeon master, "Have it your way heathen."

Late that night, Frollo sat in a darkened study seething at the pure insolence of the man. As he thought over the earlier exchange and the three before it, his mind wandered to the man himself. Who was he? He was not one of the Gypsies Frollo had seen around Paris before. The tall man was a puzzle, his features and physique were obvious signs of a young man but his eyes held sadness unlike anything Frollo had seen and they betrayed an age that it was not possible to be. Yes, this man was a mystery and Frollo disliked mysteries.

' _Ah, but this one is wrapped in such a handsome package, is it not?_ ' Something in the back of his mind whispered.

The thought shocked him, horrified him but as he tried to think of something else his treacherous mind relayed only thoughts of  _him._

' _His eyes are something to behold when he is angry, incredible pools of pure emotion. How he speaks of justice with such passion and that day in the bell tower, how he winked at you.'_

"No!" He spat, "Stop this." This man must have corrupted him somehow, must have cast some spell on him to make him think in such an unholy and sodomite way!

"When he touched my hand, that day!" Frollo said to himself, realising that must have been when the spell was cast.

His mind took him back to that day, the verbal sparring and the glint in the other man's eyes. The feel of his hand on Frollo's and that wink. That wink that was both wholly seductive now as it was disgusting then.

As his mind took him to such places he stumbled out of his study and along to his chambers where upon the wall above the fire was a painting of the Virgin Mary.

" _Beata Maria,  
_ _You know I am a righteous man.  
_ _Of my virtue I am justly proud._

_Beata Maria,_  
_You know I'm so much purer than  
_ _The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd._

_Then tell me, Maria,_  
_Why I see him standing there?  
_ _Why his defiant stare still scorches my soul?_

_I feel him, I see him._  
_The sun caught in raven hair  
_ _Is blazing in me out of all control._

_Like fire,_  
_Hellfire,_  
_This fire in my skin._  
_This burning_  
_Desire  
_ _Is turning me to sin._

_It's not my fault,  
_ _I'm not to blame._

_It is the gypsy,  
_ _The witch who sent this flame._

_It's not my fault._

_If in God's plan._  
_He made the devil so much  
_ _Stronger than a man!_

_Protect me, Maria._  
_Don't let this siren cast his spell,_  
_Don't let him fire sear my flesh and bone._   


_Destroy Him_  
_And let him taste the fires of hell  
_ _Or else let him be mine and mine alone._

_Hellfire,_  
_Dark fire._  
_Now gypsy, it's your turn_  
_Choose me or  
_ _The noose._

_Be mine or you will hang._

_God have mercy on him._

_God have mercy on me._

_But he will be mine,  
_ _Or he will hang!"_

Frollo was exhausted, he was terrified and he was certain that this was a spell that perhaps neither God nor man could lift.

**xXx**

Unbeknownst to the Doctor, directly above him, Frollo struggled with something he had never experienced before.

Right now, the Doctor's world was centered around pain.

Not long after Frollo had left him, the Dungeon master had returned with a wicked grin on his face and demanded that the Doctor stand. He was tired, he didn't want to stand. He wanted to sleep, he wanted the Tardis to come save him but he seemed to have misplaced the key. When he didn't stand, the Dungeon master kicked him in the stomach and repeated his order that the Doctor stand.

Winded and gasping for air, the Doctor struggled to his feet. Not an easy task given that his feet had been shackled and his hands bound tightly with rope. Once he was on his feet, two guards appeared at either side of him and gripped his shoulders and arms. The Dungeon master untied the rope around the Doctor's wrists. Before the Doctor could flex his wrists to get a little feeling back, the guards grabbed one each and almost pulled his arms out of their sockets as they thrust his arms in the air. Another, taller, guard came in and tightly wrapped fresh rope around one wrist, tied it and looped it over a beam above the Doctor's head. The rope was soon wrapped around his other wrist and again tied so that the Doctor could not let his arms down. His arms were beginning to ache already and he knew what was inevitably coming next.

The two guards that had come in first, left. Leaving only the Doctor, the Dungeon master and the tall guard. The tall guard took a dagger from a sheath somewhere on his armour and handed it to the Dungeon master. The sound of tearing fabric came next but the Doctor was too distracted by the ache in his arms to care that his coat had just been cut open. Then he felt the cold steel of the dagger against his back, meaning his shirt too was torn at the seam.

The guard gave him a cold stare, "Where is the Court of Miracles, gypsy?"

"Kill me first, then I'll think about telling you."

The guard nodded and there was a brief minute in which all was quiet. Then with only a whoosh to signal its descent, a whip came down on the Doctor's back. And again. And then again. It took all the Doctor's willpower not to scream aloud at the searing pain.

"Would you like to rethink your answer?" The guard smirked.

The Doctor ground his teeth and fixed the guard with a half demented smile, "I'm disinclined to acquiesce."

He was quite disappointed when the guard understood what he meant, he had hoped he might get to taunt the fool before another lash from the whip.

"Very well. Have it your way." And with that, he left.

The Doctor braced himself and once again, the whip came down on his back. This went on for about an hour and by then the Doctor didn't have the strength of mind to bite his tongue and he screamed freely in pain.

**xXx**

Frollo had been standing outside The Doctor's cell for somewhere around twenty minutes, revelling in the sound of his screams. They only served to increase this unholy desire within him but he was truly beyond caring at this point. That was when he decided to walk in and stop the Dungeon master.

"You know this would all cease if you would only tell me where to find the Court of Miracles."

The Doctor looked up and snarled, "Go to hell."

Frollo closed the space between the two men and whispered in the Doctor's ear, "You have already sent me there."

The Judge stepped back and looked at the Dungeon master in such a way that the man couldn't get out of there fast enough. Then he turned his attention to the near broken man, still suspended from the beam above him. His face covered in sweat and his chest heaving. He stalked around to the Doctor's back and reached to touch the gashes on his back. At the contact, the Doctor hissed but Frollo ignored it. Then, once again, he faced the Doctor. "On my honour, I will have you let down and someone to see to your wounds if you give me what I seek."

"Don't make me have to say it again." The Doctor said, wearily.

At this final denial, Frollo snapped and slapped the Doctor across the face and, to the Doctor's complete shock, followed it up with a kiss.

This was not a soft, loving kiss. This was domineering and bruising, and Frollo seemed to be trying to pry his way into the Doctor's mouth but that was an invasion he simply was not going to allow. As if realising this, Frollo pulled back and panted.

The Doctor was reeling in shock, the pain of his wounds were dulling now and he felt so tired, more so than before it had begun. A lone tear fell, borne of pain, exhaustion and confusion.

"If your mind is made up then so too is mine." Frollo declared and left the Doctor hanging there.

No one came to cut him down until long after the sun set.

**xXx**

"Captain, make sure that the Gallows are set up and ready for tomorrow morning." Frollo instructed Phoebus.

"Sir?"

"The prisoner down below has chosen not to tell me what I need to know and is of no use to us. We cannot simply allow such a menace to go free."

"Sir, I don't mean to overstep my mark but he has not been tried."

"Captain, he has had his chance to repent and he denied it." Frollo said, making clear that this discussion was over.

"Sir." Phoebus saluted and went to inform his men.

"Perhaps once your feet cease twitching your spell will be removed and I can try to salvage my soul from the Devil's claws."

**xXx**

Morning saw another day where Clopin had no idea what his friend going through. He'd had no time between each incident with the Doctor to learn much more about him but he already trusted him completely. The man had stood up against Frollo not just for Clopin but for Esmeralda too and now he had shown once again that he would not sit back and allow those who may be different in any way to be mistreated.

He was setting up his caravan for the day ahead and sunrise had only just passed him when he noticed them. Gallows. His face paled and his stomach dropped because as far as he knew, there was only one prisoner in the Palace of Justice which left no doubt in his mind who these were for.

He tried to put the thought out his mind and tell his stories to the children but he could hear them chattering about the gallows being set up.

"My mama says it's for the man that made a scene at the festival." Annabelle said

Clopin had stopped telling his story at that moment and another young girl, turned from Annabelle to look at Clopin, "Will you be there to watch Clopin?"

It had been asked with innocence but Clopin found his words stuck in his throat. It took a moment before Clopin could even find words that were not 'he is innocent' or 'Frollo has gone mad.'

"Non, I don't think I will be. I don't think I can watch another friend die." Clopin said and shook his head, "Apologies little ones, but I must close up for today. I am in no mood to tell stories."

Clopin could not bring himself to return to the Court and seek out Esmeralda to tell her. Instead he closed up his caravan and sat in darkness, utterly silent.

**xXx**

Hours later when the bells of Notre Dame tolled Noon, Clopin could hear a crowd gathering nearby. Near the gallows and his morbid curiosity took over. A vain hope, hoped beyond all reason that he was wrong and that there was indeed another prisoner in the Palace but thise hopes were dashed because just as he pushed to the front he saw the Doctor being lead up the wooden steps of the gallows.

Clad in a white, prisoner shirt and trousers; Clopin had never seen his friend look so defeated, never in the short space of time he had known him did he look so tired and so old. The Doctor, Clopin noticed, walked with a slight limp and there was a bruise across his face.

All of a sudden there was a small hand in Clopins. The girl from that morning who had asked if he would be here to watch.

"I'm sorry about your friend." She said quietly.

"He is guilty of nothing punishable by death." Clopin said quietly, "Don't you have parents watching? They will hardly approve of you standing here with me."

"Mummy doesn't like watching executions and daddy is with the angels." The girl said, so simply.

"Why are you here? This is no place for a child." Clopin said, his eyes casting quickly over to the Doctor who seemingly had not lifted his head at all.

"I thought you might want company if you did come." She told him, "No one should watch their friend die at all but if they are to see it, they shouldn't be alone. I was alone when daddy died, I didn't want you to go through the same."

This girl was wise beyond her years and Clopin squeezed her hand gently. "I thank you, mademoiselle for your thoughtfulness."

They stood silent as Frollo read charges of Witchcraft and Obstruction of Justice. They stood silent as the Doctor refused to speak when asked if he repented and when the sack was placed over the Doctor's head, Clopin spared him a prayer to whatever God was really out there. When the noose was around the Doctor's neck, Clopin picked up the little girl and turned her face away from the sight.

"Do not burden yourself with a sight such as this, for me. Thank you for your company but I would rather you not watch." He said quietly. He did this both for the sake of the girl and because he did not wish for her to see as he let the tears trail his cheek.

"Fare thee well, mon ami." Clopin whispered as his friend dropped.

**xXx**

Once the body has dropped out of sight, Clopin let the little girl down and told her to go home.

With no reason to stick around, the crowd soon dispersed and Clopin left too. He intended to go and tell Esmeralda the news. She would be heartbroken.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I own absolutely nothing.

Quasimodo was purposely up earlier than he needed to be. He would ask Frollo about the Doctor today, for Esmeralda. He took out the necklace she had given him and nodded, as if to solidify his resolve.

How to begin though? What to say?

Quasi tried to practice how he would ask Frollo without arousing any suspicions from his Master but to no avail. He continued to think of how to say it while he rang the morning bells but nothing sounded right. He could only hope that the right words would come when he needed them too.

The morning was swiftly passing and would soon be afternoon. Quasimodo began to worry about what could be keeping his guardian. He already had plates set out along with the wine glass and he was sitting drumming his fingers fearing the worst. His curiosity finally makes him get up from the table and approach the open balcony that looked down on the market square. The sight that greeted him struck him with terror. There stood gallows, and upon them stood Frollo and the Doctor. Even from the high tower in which Quasi was stood, he could see that the Doctor had been beaten. His white prison garbs stained red in some areas and the man himself looked bedraggled and defeated.  He was pushed towards the noose and asked something indistinguishable but seemingly made no reply. Quasi knew what was to come next and though his mind screamed at him to turn away, his eyes could not rip themselves from what was going on so far below. Then the Doctor dropped, only then could Quasi turn away and as he did so a strangled sob escaped him.

He had hoped this would not be the way of things but clearly now he was going to have to tell Esmeralda the terrible news. He would have to wait until nightfall so he would not be seen. Quasi went to ring the bells to signify Noon. Had anyone really listened to the tone of the pealing bells they would have felt the despair filling the heart of the bell-ringer.

 

xXx

 

Claude Frollo was glaring down at the body of the man whose power over him was no more when he caught the first glimpse of it. A kind of ethereal glow emanated from the man’s body, gold and akin to something you would call ‘heavenly’.

 As he realised this, he realised also that he had made a grave error.

 “Cover up the body and take it to a room in the Palace.” Frollo instructed one of the guards. He obviously sounded insane but the guard knew better than to step out of line.

 

xXx

 

A stinging pain in his neck is what wakes him, but the pain is fading and the Doctor catches the subtle golden hues of his Regeneration energy. ‘Oh no, not right now!’

He began to panic, there was nothing to pour the excess energy into once he was healed. It took him a minute to realise that he actually didn’t know where he was, which only served to make him panic more. In his panic he barely hears the footfalls coming along the corridor and the door to his room swing on it’s hinges. However, when Frollo enters the room some of the Doctor’s sense is restored to him. He breathed deeply and calmed himself. If Frollo was here then the Doctor must be in the Palace of Justice. This thought did not make him feel any more safe but at least now he knew where he was. He could see Frollo looking at him, his lips were moving. The Doctor hadn’t been listening.

 “Pardon?” The Doctor croaked.

 Frollo looked confused at the Doctor, “I didn’t hear what you were saying.” The Doctor continues

 Frollo coughs and starts again.

“I said, it would seem I made a mistake with you. You are not a lowly gypsy as I first thought. That glow that emanates from your skin, no such unholy creature can surely posses such heavenly beauty. No. I have been sent an Angel to help me in my mission.”

 The Doctor’s head begins to hurt and he is very aware of the dangerous madness glazing over Frollo’s eyes. “I am no Angel, I am definitely not holy nor am I here to help you. Frollo, you have gone mad.”

 “The gypsies that you met with in your journey to me have brainwashed you! Of course you must be heaven sent! You rose again after being hung by the neck.”

 

“That I rose again means nothing, I could be a demon.”

 

“Not with such a golden glow. It would not be possible. That you have been sent to me means that God himself approves of my mission. For he has sent a warrior of his own to slay those heathen cur that swarms my city’s streets.” Frollo seemed to stop to process what he had said and then a sickening smile spread across his face. “And so my feelings are not wrong at all, for how could God fault me for my love for one of his Angels.”

 At that last sentence the Doctor stands and makes his way across the room to where Frollo is standing. “Frollo. I am not an Angel of God. I am not Human. My name is The Doctor and I am from a far off galaxy that your race will not discover for millennia to come. I am of a planet so long burnt that Humans will never know it. I am The Doctor, a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey within the constellation of Kasterbor~”

 He is cut off with a sudden sharp pain in his cheek. Frollo’s eyes betrayed the madness that had consumed his soul. “DO NOT LIE TO ME!” He shrieked.

 In that instant, the Doctor knew two things. One - He was scared of what Frollo might do if he continued to protest the delusions Frollo had come to believe. Two - If he wanted to live and escape, it was necessary to play along with the aforementioned delusions.

 The Doctor bowed his head to Frollo, “Of course. I am sorry, you must understand that my Father wished you not find out who I was. I got carried away.”

 Frollo’s momentary rage dissipated and he fell to his knees. “I am so sorry. I am sorry, please forgive me. I lost my temper, I did not understand why you denied it. I understand now and I beg your forgiveness.”

 “You have it.” The Doctor said and laid a gentle hand on Frollo’s head, a minute shiver of disgust coursed through his body at the action but he could not break character now. He would get his chance but now was not the time.

 

“Thank you. Thank you.” Frollo sobbed.

 

The Doctor moved away from Frollo and returned to the bed.

 

“May I ask what it is like... in Heaven?”

 

“You will see for yourself one day Claude Frollo. Now, I must expel the excess energy that has healed me or it will change me. Do you have something I can pour it into? A lidded jar would do.” The Doctor’s tone became distant and almost cold.

 

“Yes. Yes, I shall go find something.” And with that, Frollo ran from the room.

 

‘ _I must escape sooner rather than later._ ’ The Doctor thought. ‘ _I must warn Clopin that Frollo has truly lost it. I will take them all away from here. Every single one of them._ ’

 

xXx

 

The Doctor had not been made to wait too long before Frollo returned with something for the Doctor to expel the last of the energy into. He had asked if he might keep it but the Doctor told him no and made up something about it being too powerful a raw form of energy to be giving over to a human as a keepsake.

 Frollo then took his leave telling the Doctor that he had work to do and that he would return sometime after dinner to see him.

The Doctor had no desire to see the man again but if he wanted to escape he had to keep up his charade a little while longer.

 True to his word, Frollo returned little over an hour after dinner. The Doctor’s dinner had been brought to his room and the plate was still full of food and cold when Frollo walked in.

 

“Why haven’t you eaten?”

 

“I don’t need to eat to sustain myself.” That was true in part, he didn't need to eat as often as humans but the last meal he had was that soup Marguerite had made for him. He was  just being really stubborn.

 

“I see. Now, my friend it would seem we have found a way into the Court of Miracles and I would like you to accompany me there.”

 

The Doctor quickly suppressed the shock and horror bubbling in his stomach. “I am afraid that while I would most enjoy that, I am still quite exhausted and therefore must beg your forgiveness.”

 

“Do not feel you must ask my forgiveness, of course you may stay and rest instead. There will be plenty time for you and I to take out these heathens together at another time.”

 

‘ _Not if I have anything to do with it._ ’ He thought, and nodded at Frollo. As if to further convince Frollo that he meant to sleep, the Doctor went and laid on the bed.

 

Frollo seemed to have some trouble leaving the room and stuttered something about being back soon.

As soon as Frollo left however, the Doctor quietly rose from the bed and rushed to the door. He heard the clanking of armour and knew instantly that Frollo did not trust him not to leave, no matter. He would just have to deal with the guard before he left. That would probably be the hardest of the night’s tasks as he did not have his Sonic Screwdriver on him but he would surely somehow incapacitate the guard.

It was about a half hour later that he heard Horses stampede away and he knew this was his window of opportunity. He opened the door and wrapped an arm around the guards neck. He applied just enough pressure and when he felt the guard pass out, let him slump to the floor. Before he ran off to find his belongings, he grabbed the guards dagger, in case he should need it.

 

xXx

 

After he rung the last bells of the night, Quasimodo donned his robes and hood. He scaled his way down from the belltower and took the necklace from where he had hidden it in his pocket. He could see it was supposed to be a map. A view of the city from high up and he knew his city well.

He ran off into the night, not once suspecting that he was being followed.

Frollo always kept a safe distance from Quasimodo and ensured that the horses were kept quiet.

As he knew Quasimodo would, they were lead straight to the Court’s entrance. Very clever of them to hide it in a graveyard, Frollo had to admit that he would never have thought to look in a graveyard for the entrance to this famed Gypsy hideout.

Quasi didn’t even look around to check for others before he descended into the Court beneath the tombstone.

 

“Shouldn’t we move in sir?” One of the lieutenants said.

 

“No, they will have someone guarding the entrance no doubt. Let them be distracted with Quasimodo and then we will make our move.”

 

xXx

 

Quasimodo was frightened, it was quite dark and there were skeletons everywhere. ‘ _Keep going, you must tell Esmeralda, you promised her._ ’

From behind something rattled and before Quasi could even think to run numerous people had a hand on him. They marched him forward a little and Clopin approached.

 

“Well, well, well. What have we here?” He asked.

 Quasimodo didn’t even get a chance to explain himself as a gag was quickly put over his mouth and effectively silenced him.

 

“You’re very clever to have found our hideaway but unfortunately you won't live to tell the tale.”

 The men holding him began dragging him along behind Clopin.

 

“Maybe you've heard of a terrible place

Where the scoundrels of Paris

Collect in a lair

 

Maybe you've heard of that mythical place

Called the Court of Miracles

Hello, you're there!

 

Where the lame can walk

And the blind can see

But the dead don't talk

So you won't be around

To reveal what you've found

 

We have a method for spies and intruders

Rather like hornets protecting their hive

Here in the Court of Miracles

Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!”

 

Quasimodo was being dragged towards a gallows and heard Clopin proclaiming that there would be ‘good noose tonight.’

 

“None other than Frollo’s very own Bellringer!”

 

Many people booed and jeered at Quasi, then he felt the noose slip around his neck and he began to panic.

 

“Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles

I am the lawyers and judge all in one

We like to get the trial over with quickly

Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!

 

Now that we've seen all the evidence

 

**Wait! I object!**

 

Overruled!

 

**I object!**

 

Quiet!

 

**Dang!**

 

We find you totally innocent

Which is the worst crime of all

So you're going to hang!”

 

Just before Clopin pulled the lever, Esmeralda declared that Quasimodo was no spy and was in fact here to deliver a message to her.

 

“Well why didn’t he say so?” Clopin asked.

 

“I didn’t get a chance!”

 

Esmeralda took Quasi’s hand and smiled at him.

“Esmeralda, I came here to tell you…” Quasimodo began but Esmeralda placed a finger on his lips.

 

“It’s okay Quasi. I already know.” She said sadly.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“As am I. He was a good man and he did not deserve to be executed.”

 

“Thank you for giving this to me,” Quasi said, handing back the necklace. “Or I would never have found you.”

 

Everyone had gone back to their own devices and were settling back down when Frollo’s voice boomed and echoed in the cavernous main concourse of the court.

 

“I suppose I should thank you too. Without Quasimodo and that necklace, I would not know where to have come either.”

 

People began to panic and flee. Frollo’s guards quickly set about capturing people and destroying the Court.

 

xXx

 

The Doctor found it surprisingly easy to follow Frollo undetected.

They waited for Quasi to be caught and the Doctor waited for Frollo and his men to make their spectacle, always staying not to far from them all.

As Frollo’s guards destroy and arrest, the Doctor stays in the shadows. Getting as close to Frollo as he could. It helped that Frollo had decided to stay on the ledge as if he were too important to be down there with the guards and Gypsies.

 

The Doctor smirked and caught the Judge by surprise, “Hush now, Claude. Not a word.” He whispered and put the blade to Frollo’s throat.

Frollo growled at the deceit. “Still claiming allegiance to these scum?” He whispered back.

The pressure of the blade on Frollo’s throat increased. “I said not a word.”

 The Doctor stepped out to the edge of where they stood and called out, “Stop! Everyone of you here that is under Frollo’s command. These people have done nothing to earn this, so you will untie them and leave!”

They all stopped and stared, the Guards mouths dropped at the sight of him.

 

“Mon ami! How are you alive?”

 

The Doctor just winked at Clopin and continued, “It seems none of you heard me right. Can you not see the position I have your boss in? Untie your prisoners and LEAVE!”

 

They seemed to get the picture now because they all began to untie Clopin’s people and leave the way they came.

 

“Not you Captain.” The Doctor clarified.

 

Pheobus looked worried for a split second before his training and composure caught up with him. “Very well.” He said.

 

“For those of us who have not been introduced.” The Doctor called, “My name is The Doctor and I have no desire to kill the man before me though I have no doubt it would be a fate most deserved.” The Doctor kept a tight grip on Frollo by the elbow as he lead him down to the main concourse. “That is where you come in Captain… No, no. Don’t look so horrified. I’m not about to ask you to do it. No. Something tells me you are a good man. A decorated soldier who, as your record states, never killed a man who did not need to die.”

 

“That is the truth.” Pheobus declared defensively.

 

“I never said otherwise. I trust that you could oversee the transition of a new Minister of Justice? A fairer and kinder one?”

 

“And what will happen to Frollo?”

 

At that, the Doctor threw Frollo towards Clopin. “We simply haven’t a clue.”

 

Pheobus looked unsure but the Doctor took him by the arm and lead him away. “I don’t generally approve of that way of doing things but there are exceptions to every rule.”

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the owning of nothing.

“So you just left him with them? I would have thought you were better than that.” Phoebus said, an undercurrent of anger evident in his tone.

“It’s a fitting retribution if you ask me. Anyway, I reckon they won’t kill him. They’d be held responsible and hunted even more so for it.” the Doctor replied.

“Then why did we have to leave?”

“Would you rather go back and watch?” When Phoebus made no answer, the Doctor continued. “I thought not. Now, you are aware that it will mean putting a case to the King for need of a new Minister, think you could lie to your King?”

Phoebus swallowed and thought for a moment. “I think I could make a case that would not require many lies. Perversions of the truth at worst.”

“Then I will be leaving soon I think.”

Phoebus and the Doctor walked in silence for some time before they turned back around and headed for the court.

“I hope you are right about your friends.” Phoebus said calmly as they descended back down.

“I hope so too.”

When they got onto the main concourse, Frollo was tied up and unconscious. It looked as if they hadn’t touched him except to knock him out.

“Doctor, mon ami, I have to admit I didn’t think you would do that.” Clopin told him as he approached the two.

“Well, I didn’t really want him hanging around while Phoebus and I plotted to overthrow him. I knew you wouldn’t go too far anyway. Although, I don’t think that I could have blamed you if you had to be honest.”

“You were right to trust us. It took some convincing on certain members of the court but I made them aware of how hollow a victory it would be.”

“What did you tell them?” Phoebus asked.

“Among other things, not to be the scum they thought we were. Not to give them the satisfaction of being right.”

“Sound advice indeed.” The Doctor concluded.

The camp members were trying to clean up the mess that had been made by the guards. Esmeralda and Quasi had been helping but came over soon after they realised that the Doctor was back.

Esmeralda firstly slapped the Doctor “That was for putting such a temptation in our way!” then smiled at him and hugged him. “This is for standing up for us all this time, no matter what became of you after your actions each time.”

The Doctor grinned and returned the hug. “I will always stand up for you and your people, Esmeralda.”

When the two parted, the Doctor quickly made his way over to Quasi, “I’m sorry you had to see me like that and I am more sorry for letting you see Frollo like that. I know you trusted him and believed in him, I’m sorry you were shown quite so horridly that he was never a good man.”

Quasimodo was shifting from foot to foot and he seemed to have difficulty looking at the Doctor while he spoke, “I- He was a good man to me in his way but I never thought that he would be so horrid as to do something like this, to force good people out of their homes like this.”

 

“Ah, but he didn’t did he?”

“Well, no I suppose not but if you hadn’t shown up I know now that he would have.”

“The people you see around us Quasi would have put up one hell of a fight I think.”

“It would have meant nothing, Frollo’s guards would have just killed them. Anyone who put up a fight would have died here and those that went quietly would have died some other day in some horrible way.”

“While that is true, it didn’t happen that way did it?” Quasi still wasn’t looking at the Doctor so he took Quasi’s chin gently between thumb and forefinger to raise his head and look him right in the eyes. “Don’t dwell on what might have been, rejoice in what is.”

Quasi now had tears in his eyes and he let them roll down his cheeks freely.

“Hey now, come on. Shh, it’s alright.” The Doctor whispered as he pulled Quasi in close to calm him. “Frollo is going to be replaced as Minister of Justice and Captain Phoebus is in charge of finding someone with less prejudices so that Clopin and his people can be afforded the freedom they deserve without the fear of being hunted down and killed.”

Quasimodo dried his tears and looked back towards Frollo. “What will happen to him?”

“Phoebus and I have agreed he will be put on trial and more than likely imprisoned. Now, I think it might be an idea for you to get back to the bell tower, I’m sure someone will escort you. Unless you would prefer to stay here?”

“No. I should go and get ready for the morning.”

“Okay well, get Esmeralda to take you back.”

“I will Doctor.”

Quasimodo made his way over to Esmeralda, who had begun chatting with Phoebus, and asked her to walk him back to the bell tower. Esmeralda happily took his hand and headed towards the entrance.

“Well Clopin my friend, I think it might be time I was off. I will however, return soon to see how the new minister of justice works out.”

“Are you sure you must leave, mon ami?”

“I think so. I have done what I was brought here to do I think.”

“Do you not want to wait until Esmeralda gets back?”

“No, I really don’t like goodbyes. I would rather just slip away, but I will come back soon.”

Without much more discussion, Clopin let the Doctor go.

 

xXx

 

“Well girl, I did good didn’t I?” He said as he uncloaked the Tardis and stepped inside. The Tardis chimed and seemed to be much more impressed than she was just over a week ago. “Come on then.”

 

_1 Year and 2 Months Later_

 

The early thaw of spring was well under way when the Tardis landed back in Paris, just outside the graveyard. It wasn’t even 6 am yet so they would all still be in the Court.

The Doctor was dressed back in his usual apparel. His tweed coat and elbow patches with a bowtie. Gone was his multi coloured jacket, but the Tardis had been very clever and produced another should he ever want to wear it again.

The Doctor removed the large stone on top of the grave and meandered down the steps, through the sewer and along towards the main concourse. He was slightly on edge when he realised that no one was guarding the entrance anymore but he was pleasantly surprised when he saw the tents and people.

 

“Mon ami! Is that you?” Clopin called up to him.

“Haha! Clopin my friend, it’s good to see you!” The Doctor cheered and ran down towards him

“Wherever have you been?”

“Oh, you know… Here and there.” The Doctor shrugged noncommittally. “Now I want to know how the new Minister is working out?"

“Doctor, we have never been more accepted and free!”

“That is fantastic!”

“Would you like to see Esmeralda?”

“Of course I would!”

Clopin took him by the hand and walked him towards a different tent from the last time. Before they could even get close, Esmeralda ran out and bounded toward them.

“I thought I could hear you Doctor!”

“Hello Esmeralda!”

“Hello Doctor. You haven’t changed a bit and how we have missed you!”

“I have missed you too... I actually really only came to make sure Phoebus had kept his end of the bargain but clearly he has. Clopin tells me that the new minister is working out very well!”

Esmeralda hadn’t missed that her friend was currently hand in hand with Clopin but she made no comment to it. Clopin had missed the Doctor the most out of the two of them and she could tell he was immensely excited to see him again.

“Well if that is the case then I really only have one other thing left to do here.” The Doctor started, still conscious of Clopin’s hand in his. “Clopin and Esmeralda, I would be honoured if you would come travelling with me.”

Esmeralda looked excitedly at Clopin, “I will politely decline, but I insist that you go Clopin!”

Clopin looked unsure, “Oh I don’t think I could… I still have to look after all of you.”

“No you do not. Not anymore my friend, you have no one that you must protect us from anymore. Furthermore, if there is cause for a new King of the Court. I am sure Etienne could step up. Or perhaps it is time for a Queen of the Court?” Esmeralda grinned.

 

xXx

 

It took a few hours of convincing but eventually Clopin agreed to travel with the Doctor. When Clopin finally gave in, the Doctor threw his arms around the man and laughed joyfully.

He began to pack when the Doctor stopped him, “Trust me, where we are going has all the clothes you could ever possibly need.”

 

xXx

 

There was a party to see them off but by the time the sun rose the next day, The Doctor and Clopin were being walked to the graveyard by Esmeralda. At the gates, Esmeralda leaned in a gave each of them a quick peck on the cheek. She whispered to Clopin that he deserved this break and that he was to enjoy himself.

When the pair reached the Tardis, The Doctor stood in front of the doors and grinned, “Clopin, you opened your arms and you home to me when I first arrived over a year ago and now I invite you into my home.”

With that he turned the key and opened both doors before stepping aside to let Clopin look inside.

Clopin’s mouth fell open and he slowly walked inside. “She is beautiful.”

“Yes she is. This, Clopin, is the Tardis and she can take us anywhere in time or space.”

“You are not human…”

“Nope. Is that okay?”

“I- I think it will be strange but I will get used to it.”

“Then maybe it is only fair you learn one more thing about me before we take off. My official title is the Doctor. My name, however, is Theta.”

Then he shut the doors behind them and ran up to the console. “So all of time and space, where do you want to go first?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, the end. I hope you have enjoyed this little story.
> 
> Heads up, if you're into Daredevil I'll be starting a new story over there in about a weeks time!


End file.
